Vehicles that are able to traverse off-road conditions, such as utility vehicles and all-terrain vehicles, often drive through mud and dirt on various trails and terrain. However, the mud and dirt may accumulate on various portions of the wheels, such as on the wheel rims and near the brakes, such as the brake calipers or discs. Additionally, rocks and other debris may become dislodged and air-born as the vehicle drives along the trails and are able to contact portions of the wheels and brakes which can cause damage to the wheel and brake assemblies.
It is known that wheel scrapers may be used to at least remove an accumulation of mud and dirt on the tires. However, various wheels scrapers are not configured to prevent an accumulation of mud or contact from rocks at the wheel rim or the brakes. As such, there is a need for a scraper or shield that is configured to remove mud and dirt from the wheel rims and also prevent the mud and also rocks from contacting the brake assembly.